


The Star of Arden

by Beyondtheveil



Series: Beyond Merthur series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Fluff, Magic, Multi, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondtheveil/pseuds/Beyondtheveil
Summary: After the Battle that eventually crushes the Evil Sorcerer Meggido, Arthur must come to terms with new revelations.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Original Female Character (Arthurian)
Series: Beyond Merthur series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973599
Kudos: 5





	1. A little sister for the big man

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered what it would have been like if it had been Arthur who secretly held a torch for Merlin. I discovered I couldn't be mean to Arthur (as much as the man deserves it from time to time) because I know that Merlin would never be so cruel. So this soppy love story emerged where a magical, playful but fierce young woman became the object of our favourite Warlock's desire. The sweetness is gooey and may require several cups of strong coffee to see it through. Let me know what you think ;)

Sir Percival’s broad back was all that was visible through the small antechamber to the King’s rooms. He was sat on a small stool bent forward toward someone sitting up on the pallet in front of him. Next to his huge bulk there was a basin of water which he intermittently reached into to rinse and squeeze the cloth he was using. The occasional deep rumblings of his voice were gentle and only just audible over the splash of water and the distant sounds of the castle floating their way up through the open window.  
  
Arthur paced, one arm across his chest, its hand propping up the elbow of the other so that his chin was cradled in his fingers, a crease unfurled on his brow. There was no denying the King was troubled. His concern cascading in waves through the chamber, creating a mild but persistent unease in the Knights gathered about the room.

Sir Gwaine was sprawled on a chair, thoughtfully munching down on an apple, the juice making its fruitless attempt to trickle out of a corner of his mouth before being lapped up by his thirsty tongue. Sir Leon stood strong and still, quiet and alert taking in every detail of the room and its inhabitants. By the door, Sir Elyan was whispering with his sister, his arm draped comfortingly around her shoulders. Gwen’s hand lay on her brother’s chest looking up into his face with worry. In the background, the King continued to pace, a rhythmic chant marking the passing of time across the polished stone floor.

~love~

Inside the antechamber Percival looked up from his ministrations.

“You did well Angeline,” his tone slightly awed, and barely above a whisper. “Amazing, in fact.” He gently brushed a loose strand of her hair behind the young woman’s ear. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” His half smile wavering as his eyes searched in futility for hers, “None of us did.”

Percival looked kindly on the young woman who sat sagging and silent on the pallet before him. Her face streaked with tears, leaving a fresh layer of salty tracks as they dried on her olive skin. Her gaze was distant and unfocussed. Trouble etched across her features. Chestnut hair, now flowing in damp bangs around her face and down her back, made her look girlish and out of place in the context of what had occurred in the last few days.

Angeline’s white overlarge shirt was torn at the shoulder. There was a large gash no longer bleeding but the soreness visible in the pink swell of the skin surrounding it. She wore riding breeches, the knees torn out and the remainder splashed with blood and who knows what other foul debris from battle. She was unresponsive beyond the occasional flinch as Percival worked with meticulous care to clean and gently apply a soothing salve to her hands. The tenderness in his movements incongruent with the bulk of the burly warrior.

Angeline’s hands were a dreadful mess. Red and raw and bleeding, the skin already puckering and blistering as if burned from the inside. The large man reached for the girl’s wrists, careful to wrap his thick fingers on the smooth olive skin beyond the burns. “He’ll be fine, Angie. You saved him. Have faith”.

Whether it was the softness in his voice or the tentative way he held her, it broke her once more. A shuddering sob shook her whole body. Her gaze stricken with fear and worry swung to his face, eyes now locked with his beseeching, hoping and desperately asking for something.

“I’m here, now. It’s ok. We’re all here for you until he gets back. You’re ok, I promise.” Mindful of her bruised and battered body and mind, the big man leaned further forward resting his forehead against hers.

Gwaine watched the scene as he munched. His heart swelling at the sight of his lover, so soft and vulnerable. The last mouthful sticking in his throat a little as it went dry with the sudden fear that he could have lost this man, had it not been for the young woman in his care now.

Angeline had been a force of nature. Wild and unbridled, her magic had roared from her small frame, undetectable to the eye but palpable in the air around them. In that moment he had felt the playful musical quality of her magic like a warm embrace – unlike Merlin’s but similar in the immediate safety and love that seemed to permeate its touch. Gwaine’s limbs had instantly surrendered allowing his body to be gently raised and pushed back into the safety of the forest behind them.

Drifting, he had watched in front of him as Percival, about to receive a killing blow from a shower of unnatural bolts, was gently tugged out of the way and carried to safety alongside him. The King and remaining Knights were already floating back, their features calm and trusting. It was the strangest feeling to be held so. To know deep within your bones that everything was going to be ok. It was the soothing power of Angeline’s Magic and they all recognised it in an instant – and yet it had never been displayed in this way before.

Beyond them, in the throes of battle, Merlin’s arms had stretched out towards the ghastly ghouls and army of poisonous sorcerers and nameless magical creatures that heaved towards him. The sky heavy with thunder clouds, the air thick with ash and the foul stench of burning flesh. Whilst the threatening masses scoured and razed the earth with their deadly projectiles and enchantments, Merlin wielded the elements around him inviting them to battle, creating massive tidal waves and powerful winds that washed the earth clean in its wake even as it destroyed the evil creatures before them.

At this distance, Angeline’s Magic could be seen pulsating; a golden shimmer creating a shield between herself and the powerful Warlock. The forest and the surviving army of Camelot remained safe and protected behind her. Her entire body vibrated with power as a magical arm stretched out from her core, strong, unbreakable and unwavering, wrapping itself around Merlin’s waist supporting him in place, fine tendrils of magic reaching up his chest and around his torso like a protective web.

Merlin’s magic seemed to surge in that moment, his head thrown back with a look of ecstasy on his features. His eyes were gold and blazing. Suddenly he stood, tall and brimming with more power than he thought possible. His strong well-worn boots digging into the earth, Angeline’s magical arm still wrapped tightly around him, his body shimmering with her magical chainmail.

It was just one pulse. A sonic boom as if the entire world exhaled a long-held breath and the evil army before them fell. Some literally dropped lifeless and still to the earth. Others dissolved or shattered into countless tiny fragments, blown to the winds like dust. The Sorcerer, Megiddo, exploded; a black cloud that suddenly transformed into a swarm of murderous insects homing in fast upon Merlin. The Warlock, having summoned everything he had, slumped to the ground on all fours, spent and gasping for breath.

The King and Knights had gasped then too, suddenly wrenched from their calm surrender as Angeline’s magical embrace momentarily slipped with fear for Merlin. It was only a fractional waver, a reflexive thing and she was flinging Merlin gently back towards the trees even as she surged forward with her magic, creating two enormous shimmering hands that soared out and up to meet the swarm.

Camelot’s army watched in awe as the magical hands gathered the swarm and wrapped their enchanted fingers around the cluster of killer creatures. Hands wringing the mass into something smaller, rapidly shrinking in size until it was just the small frame of Angeline, hair whipping wildly about her face. Her knees had buckled beneath her and sent her hard and harsh to the ground. Her hands remained clasped together and in flames, as an excruciating scream ripped from her throat.

Gwaine recalled that all hell had broken loose then. The King, Lancelot and Leon all lunging towards Merlin who lay prostate on the now quiet earth.


	2. A silent scream

Merlin had lain upon the ravaged earth, pale, with a sheen of sweat making him look otherworldly or dead. Lancelot was first to reach his side, checking his vitals and gently slapping Merlin’s face to rouse him. The King had prayed that the Warlock was merely collapsed from the exertion of so much magic, as he threw himself on the ground beside his friend. This conundrum of a man who he had come to rely upon so heavily. This magical, exceedingly powerful Warlock, bashful, awkward and kind. Brave and fearless and loyal. Complex, and yet exuding such simplicity in his unconditional love of life and all within it.

Whilst the trio had moved to Merlin, Percival and Gwaine had flown across the battered ground towards Angeline. Elyan’s footfalls could be heard thudding behind them. Even as they ran Percival was yelling instructions “Elyan, a cloak, as clean as you can manage – nothing bloody or stained! A small branch at least two or three fingers in thickness. Your gloves Gwaine if you have them or a leather belt. And then we will need fresh water, salve from my pack and bandages – but they may have to wait until we get back to the castle”.

Percival was the first to reach her, his knees skidding to a stop in front of her, his hands reaching towards her as if to gather her in his arms, but not daring to touch. The flames still flared, her face snotty and tear streaked, mouth open, lips pulled back in a silent scream.

Gwaine swallowed hard, tears prickling as he watched the brave and wretched young woman. She was panting, frantic with pain. Her eyes bulging with the strain and terror of it.

Elyan dropped down beside her, carefully offering the cloak to Percival who tore at it until he was satisfied. He snapped the small branch to a hand width and gestured for Gwaine’s glove. He quickly placed the branch inside the glove wrapping the leather tightly around it. He handed it back to Gwaine and asked him to kneel behind Angeline.

“Angie! Angie, listen to me honey, we’re going to help you. Trust me. Do you trust me, Angie?” Percival’s voice had managed to exude calm despite the urgent undertone. Angeline, tear streaked and grimacing in pain and terror, blinked in acquiescence.

“Gwaine is going to give you something to bite down on so I can put out the flames.” Percival had turned locking eyes with Elyan continued, “Elyan is going to help by holding your legs down – because love” he hesitated then, “. . . _this_ , this is gonna hurt like a bastard”. The despair and sadness of his words was reflected in every set of eyes gathered around the young woman. She had nodded, a quick and urgent movement, desperate for it to be over.

Percival had mirrored the nod and looked up at Gwaine who gently placed the leather parcel between her teeth, brushing her hair back out of her mouth. As she had bit down on the soft leather, the young witch could feel the hard, wooden rod beneath and prayed she would not bite through it. Gwaine had gently but firmly wrapped one arm around her waist, the other high up on her chest, ready to brace. “Sorry love, I promise I’m not taking advantage” it was a lame and desperate attempt at levity in a humourless situation. Angeline had recognised it for what it was and allowed herself to lean back into the Knight’s chest as a gesture of gratitude. His lips gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
Elyans’s broad brown hands moved to her thighs now, his kind warm gaze locking with hers apologetically.“On three,” Percival had raised the cloth. The men braced. Angeline closed her eyes. Gwaine’s attention was fixed on Percy. He had known how much his man adored Angeline – Angie as he liked to call her. Percival had taken to her like family. Gwaine wondered but had not had the courage to ask if she reminded the big man of his long-lost sister. Angeline was clearly devoted to him, seeking his comfort and advice like a big - _really_ big - brother.

There was no doubt that the big man had been in full Big Brother mode in that moment, protective, confident and determined to do whatever it took to help his treasured Angeline.

“One . . . two . . . three,” he uttered the last count in barely a whisper. Swiftly and smoothly he wrapped the cloth around her hands smothering the flames and removing the cloth just as quickly so it would not stick to her skin. It was a deathly silent manoeuvre for all its violence. The pain was so overwhelming that Angeline’s eyes flew open for a fraction of a second before her body convulsed once and then promptly collapsed.

Percival had immediately seized the opportunity to move Angeline, gathering her up in his arms and racing towards the horses. Their mounts were ready. Lancelot and Merlin were nowhere to be seen but the King was waiting for them. Wordlessly, Percival had gestured for Gwaine to take Angeline and pass her to him once mounted. Elyan was already racing ahead on his steed towards Camelot and Gaius to prepare for their arrival.  
  
Mercifully, the powerful yet unassuming witch had remained an unconscious bundle in Percival’s arms the entire ride back. She had roused several hours later after being placed upon the pallet she was now huddled on. Despite all of Gaius’s efforts and Percival’s tender care, small whimpers and sobs could still be heard erratically escaping her broken form.


	3. Arthur's sorrow

“Did Gaius say when we could expect their return?” Gwen whispered, glancing at Arthur as he paced around the room. The man was not patient at the best of times. She could only imagine how frustrated the King would be feeling right now, made impotent and useless to help the two heroes of the day.

“He didn’t,” Elyan leaned in closer to Gwen’s ear, “but he did mention the ride to the Crystal Caves would be just under half a day away? Who knows how long the healing will take? Then there’s the ride back . . . I can’t imagine they will be back before nightfall.” The siblings watched Arthur pace back and forth.

“I’m surprised Arthur didn’t go with them” Elyan continued, careful to keep his voice low.

“He wasn’t allowed to go,” Gwen answered. “He was furious of course but Lancelot explained that only those with magic could enter the cave. I never thought I would ever be grateful to Morgana for enchanting Lancelot. Apparently, when Merlin healed him in the Lake of Avalon, the Lady of the Lake shared a touch of her magic with Lancelot, embuing his soul with magic though he might never wield it. Needless to say, he will forever be recognised as a creature of magic.” A year on, Gwen still thanked the Goddess for returning her love back to her, whole and safe.

“And so, he was the only one that could enter the Caves with Merlin,” Elyan deduced.

Gwen nodded. She looked towards the antechamber where Percy sat cradling Angeline like a small child as she sobbed wretchedly into his chest. Her heart ached for both of them. Still there was a sense of joy too as she rejoiced that fate had brought the pair together, healing the wound left in their hearts after losing their families to murder and hatred. She marvelled that such love and tenderness could still exist within two people so ravaged by the evil acts of inhumanity.

Gwen’s gaze wandered back to Arthur. She knew he felt helpless and awkward around Angeline. For some reason they had not warmed to one another the way the rest of them had. At first Gwen thought it was just Arthur being Arthur. He was naturally mistrusting of newcomers after all the magical and non-magical threats on his life over the past few years. Not to mention the fact that this exotic and intelligent young woman seemed to have touched the hearts of all those around her and yet she had not swooned or fallen for him. The thought made her lips twitch with amusement. The man was turning out to be a great King but still had a massive ego.

Later she suspected that it was the fact that Merlin spent so much time with Angeline, teaching her and sharing their magical abilities. Arthur had never liked to share his toys and Merlin had been the King’s personal plaything for so long, it must have been difficult for him to watch as the pair grew in their affection for one another and spent countless hours gathering herbs, making potions and deciphering spells together.

Now however, as she looked at her King, the troubled look on his face spoke not just of the fear for his friend. She could see the despair there and something like regret as he looked to the scene within the antechamber.

In a rush of realisation, Guinevere knew what Arthur was now lamenting. The sudden onset of Angeline’s outburst of magical ability on the battlefield, the girl’s ongoing despair at Merlin’s absence, the way Arthur had described the look on Merlin’s face when Angeline’s magical shield had embraced him – what was it? _Ecstasy_ , he had said. And the look of anguish on the King’s face as he said the word. It all made sense now. What Merlin meant to Angeline . . . what Angeline meant to Merlin.  
  
What Merlin meant to Arthur.

Gwen’s hand went to her mouth stifling a gasp. Merlin was more to Arthur than a mere plaything; he was everything. As his one-time lover, Gwen felt stupid to have not noticed until now. The King had always hidden his great affection for his manservant beneath insults and well-aimed goblets which the entire court recognised as nothing more than excessive displays of pigtail-pulling. Yet, she had failed to notice that whilst Merlin had accepted the King’s ridiculous tantrums as a bizarre form of affection and part and parcel of the man’s inability to express his fondness for his friend, the King had had more than friendship on his mind.

Wordlessly she moved to Arthur’s side. She took the King’s hands in her own and placed them up high on her chest near her heart. Silently they looked at each other. Gwen’s gaze was unwavering and sad. The King suddenly blushed and looked away. Gwen moved closer. The King stiffened and then in the next breath he sagged, head dropping and coming to rest on Gwen’s shoulder. They remained that way until the light began to fade and Angeline’s gasps and shudders ceased, finally falling into an exhausted sleep.


	4. A Confession

As dawn was breaking, the sound of horses’ hooves could be heard; a rhythmic tattoo in the distance, soft and light. Arthur who had been awake and dressed for hours rose from the table and gathered his cloak around him. Quietly, he moved around the table towards the antechamber. Percy slept in the chair in a corner by the bed, his broad back leaning against the wall, one arm folded across his chest, head lolling to one shoulder. He would inevitably awaken with a painful crick in his neck. His other arm hung loosely by his side, his broad hand resting heavily on Gwaine’s shoulder who was sat on the floor at the big man’s feet. Gwaine’s head and arm were draped over Percival’s knee, hair all over his face, mouth open and expelling soft puffs of breath as he slumbered. What a pair, Arthur stifled a snort but sobered all too quickly.

Warily, Arthur’s eyes moved to the young woman curled up tight, hands bandaged and resting on the layers of folded cloth in front of her, face aimed as if she had fallen asleep watching the two knights as they slept. The gentle rise and fall of her ribcage told him she would not wake for some time. Good. He needed time. Silently he stepped out of his chambers, nodding to the guards and ordering them to remain at their post. He wanted to be the only one there to greet the men upon their return.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, a molten gold slither as Lancelot and Merlin came into view. With a deep breath Arthur rose from the steps and made his way towards the stables. Lancelot had already dismounted and handed the reigns to the stable hand and was making his way to help Merlin when he spotted Arthur.  
  
“Sire!” in a few big strides the two men were clasping arms, grinning and greeting one another, exhaustion etched across each face for entirely different reasons.

  
“Gaius is waiting for you both in his chambers. There is a bath and food being prepared as we speak. Thank you, Lancelot for all you have done. I – Camelot is indebted to you”.

  
“My Lord, I did nothing except accompany him,” smiling, he looked back at Merlin as he approached. “We have the purity of Merlin’s heart and the power of Magic to thank for his healing and our freedom”. Merlin dropped his head bashfully, his lips pressed together, not fully accepting the praise offered.

The King spoke then, steadily looking at Merlin, who looked tired but remarkably whole and uninjured after his ordeal. “It’s good to have you back, Merlin. We are all indebted to you”. The two friends smiled at one another warmly. “There is however, one other to thank. Had it not been for Angeline we would have all been lost, you included.” At the sound of Angeline’s name Merlin looked up, moving closer to the men.   
  
“Angeline – is she -?” Arthur watched as Merlin’s hands twitched helplessly in front of him, his eyes suddenly wide and wet with fear.

  
“She is well,” the King smiled, a tight thing. “As well as can be expected considering what she has suffered. She is sleeping in my antechamber under the watchful gaze of Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine. They haven’t left her side.”

The transformation on Merlin’s face was a vivid thing, like sunlight after the rain. The King’s heart twinged at the sight. Merlin was already looking up towards the King’s rooms his body surging forward to make his way there as swiftly as possible. Arthur stepped forward placing a hand on Merlin’s arm stopping him in his tracks. Merlin looked back at his King puzzled, the smile slipping off his face.  
  
“Merlin I know you must be desperate to see her,” _how those words hurt to say out loud_ , “but I would ask to have a word with you before you go, if I may?” The King’s demeanour was a mixture of apologetic and pleading. It unnerved Merlin to see Arthur look at him in this way.  
  
“Sire? Arthur, what’s wrong? Has something happened?!” Merlin’s eyes flew to Arthur’s chambers, panicking.

“No, no. Merlin, I assure you she is as well as I have described. It is something of a personal nature that I need to discuss with you. It will only take but a moment and then the day is your own.” The King tried a half-hearted smile that was not reflected in his eyes.

Although puzzled by the Kings words, Lancelot took that as his cue to leave, giving both men a broad smile and a short bow. Merlin grabbed the man’s arm before he could take off, swinging him into a warm embrace.

“Thanks again, Lance. You’re always there for me when I make a magical mess of myself!” Lance laughed heartily at that.

  
“You are more than welcome my friend. I think we have both had our fair share of magical messes.” Smiling, the Knight waved and took his leave.

~love~

  
Merlin remained at the edge of the stable yard for a long moment, silently watching the Knight head towards the castle steps. Reluctantly, he turned to face Arthur. _Something wasn’t right he could feel it. The sadness and regret emanating from his King scared him, truth be told. Old fears came flooding back, was Arthur upset about the Magic? Was Merlin going to be sent away? After all the destruction caused by the magical battle, was Arthur regretting legalising magic? Did he no longer wish to continue their quest to bring magic back to the realm? Or, was he sparing Merlin’s feelings in front of Lancelot? Was Angeline worse than what he was making out? Was she -?_  
  
“-Merlin, Merlin! Stop overthinking this – I can hear your idiotic doubts from here. Angeline is stable. And you are safe. I have not changed my mind about Magic. Please do me the courtesy of having a little faith in me!” The King was pacing now. His last words pleading and exasperated.

“Arthur- “, Merlin began.

“No please Merlin, let me finish. Or I might never say what needs to be said.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. “After everything you have done – you and Angeline have done . . for me, for Camelot, for all of our friends, indeed for the whole of Albion, I couldn’t be more assured of my decision to bring Magic back. I couldn’t be more grateful to have you . . . by my side.” The King’s hesitation was uncharacteristic and he seeming to hear it himself he paused in his paces and looked earnestly at Merlin.  
  
“It wasn’t just the fact that you chose to fight by my side, Merlin, it was the way you fought. The two of you. It was breath taking, astounding really. Where the evil of Meggido’s forces destroyed and ripped apart everything in its way, you worked as one with the earth, healing, repairing and cleansing as you defeated the enemy. Angeline,” Arthur looked towards the castle as if seeing the young witch before him, “Angeline was a thing of beauty – fearless, a warrior and yet there was such care and gentleness in her selfless actions.”

Merlin watched his King in awe, silently, reverently as he spoke of the battle with so much emotion. His eyes filled at the mention of Angeline. He could still feel her magical imprint over his skin where the tendrils of magic had covered him, caressing, cradling and comforting as they spread around his body. The fierceness of her protective “arm” as it held him in place, supporting him and yet allowing him to do what needed to be done.

There was so much trust in that gesture. Merlin had never felt that before. The undeniable faith that he could do what needed to be done and that she would simply have his back. She did not throw the shield over him. Instead she put him out in front of it, herself, and all of Camelot behind him. In that one gesture he knew how deeply and unerringly Angeline believed in him. How much she loved him.

“. . . when she lifted us, the entire army raised out of harm’s way,” Arthur’s voice continued, his tone disbelieving, “her magic was soothing and calming, it was so easy to . . . to surrender to it. I trusted her then.” The King’s head dropped then with shame. “I had not afforded her that trust before and I am deeply sorry for it”.

Merlin continued to watch Arthur, completely surprised by this revelation and his King’s demeanour. There was so much grief there, it was palpable. Merlin wanted to say something but stopped himself, sensing there was more that Arthur needed to divulge.  
  
“There is no excuse for my behaviour towards Angeline but there is an explanation. I would very much like for you to hear that explanation so that you can understand why I failed you Merlin, and why I failed Angeline.” Merlin was at a loss to respond. He could not imagine what Arthur could have possibly done to bring him such regret and to make him feel that he had failed them.

“It is with deep shame that I admit that I was jealous” Arthur began. To say that Merlin’s eyes nearly burst from his head is an understatement. 

“I was jealous of the time you spent with her, jealous of the connection that you had because of your magic, a connection I could never share. I was jealous of her beauty and warmth. Her easy kindness and exuberance. The freedom she exudes in her thoughts and even in the way she moves.” The king smiled then, more genuine than before. “She reminds me so much of you, not afraid to tell anyone what you really think!”  
  


Merlin smiled too then briefly before frowning. “Arthur, I don’t understand. Why would you be jealous of Angeline? All those things you describe of her are true”. He looked wistful for a moment, shaking his head before continuing. “Of course they are true but Gwaine has some of those traits, Percival and Gwen – all our friends share some of those qualities and more, and you are not jealous of them are you? – well Gwaine sometimes, but he does wind you up on purpose” Merlin laughed then. It disappeared as quickly as it came.

“Arthur?”

Arthur looked away then his eyes veering towards his chambers wondering if Angeline had awoken yet. She would be desperate to see Merlin. She needed to see him, to be reassured that he was ok. Arthur felt guilty for keeping them apart when they needed each other most.  
  
“She loves you” he said.

Merlin blushed and his heart raced. It was alarming to hear it out loud. It was exhilarating to feel that it was true. To know that he loved her as well. So much. It surprised him that Arthur was aware of it, considering he had only just become aware of it himself.

A cold feeling washed over him then as he looked up at the solemn and now slightly flushed face of his King. He was suddenly reminded of the many times Arthur had thrown a cold bucket of water in his face. Alarming, unexpected and jolting him back to reality.

“ _I_ love you”. Arthur said the words not like a declaration, but rather a solid unchanging fact.

Merlin’s body startled; his face flushed then just as quickly drained itself of all colour. He dropped down to his haunches one hand resting on the ground preventing him from falling face forward. Arthur shuffled forward a fraction as if to catch him, then pulled back swiftly, upon realising it was only a stumble. Slowly, Merlin leaned back and sat on the ground. Looking straight out at the stable door in shock.

They stayed that way, silent and still for several moments until finally Arthur moved, lowering himself down to the ground beside Merlin.


	5. Awakenings

Up above them, inside Arthur’s antechamber, Gwaine twitched sending a jolt through Percival’s leg, jarring the big man from his quiet slumber and waking them both. Instantly, they Knights looked towards the bed surprised to find that Angeline was awake and appeared to have been so for some time. She was lying on her back, her bandaged hands resting gingerly on her stomach. Her eyes focussed on the window above them, she appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
The knights moved as one creeping quietly to either side of the bed not wanting to startle Angeline. A smile crept up the corner of her mouth and she croaked “Morning boys” without turning her head. Gwaine guffawed at that, beaming in delight, “Geez you sure know how to make a fuss lass. You had us all twisted in knots with worry”.

Angeline’s smile fell away. “I’m sorry,” she said turning her head to look at them. Regret and apology painted across her face. Percival cuffed his long-haired lover on the back of the head with a glare saying, “What Uncle Gwaine _means_ to say is how delighted we are that you’re back with us. How are you feeling love?”

Gwaine shook out his hair and looked slightly sorry but unrepentant. “Hey, we love you and I for one am not going to deny I was worried sick – that’s what families do. We worry about each other. But Big Bro here, as gorgeous as he is, doesn’t want to admit that he was worrying himself stupid over you. But he’s right its glorious to see you back in the land of the living!”  
  
Angeline’s eyes were wet with emotion touched by all the affirmations that they were indeed a family. She made to move a hand towards them then grimaced with the added pain of not being able to touch them. The two men must have realised at once as both of them reached for her. Gwaine gently placed a hand on her hair, stroking the fine hairs back from her forehead. Whilst Percival gently cupped the side of her face. There was no denying the tears in the Big Man’s eyes now.

“The big oaf’s right – I was terrified” he whispered. They all allowed the tears to escape, tumbling down noses and sliding down cheeks until they were smiling and holding one another as best they could.

“He’s here you know,” she spoke finally, giving them both a watery smile.

“What! Merlin?” Gwaine asked in wonder, wiping the moisture from his face, and brushing his fingers through his long, dishevelled mop.

  
“Yeah” her tone was hushed and fond. “He’s been back a while. Talking to Arthur”. The boys looked surprised, both silently wondering why he wasn’t here with Angeline.

She turned to face them, “It’s strange, he woke me. Well rather I think it was his Magic that woke me. I felt it come in through the window. It touched my face”. She closed her eyes drifting back to the memory of her Warlock’s caresses, warm like a summer breeze.

“Oi that’s a bit much. I’ll be having words with that Warlock of ours. He’d better be behaving himself! Sneaking into our girl’s bed when we’re not looking!” Gwaine crowed. Angeline’s eyes flew open abruptly brought back to the room. She flushed and turned to them eyes full of panic and ready to protest. Gwaine gave her his best gotcha-face, grinning from ear to ear. Percival, chuckling in the background, soothed her “He’s just winding you up love. We know our Merlin.” Mortified that she couldn’t even cover her face with her bandaged hands Angeline tried shifting her body to no avail.

“Hold your horses love, let me give you a hand”. Gwaine stood up, stooping over Angeline and tucking an arm behind her to gently lift her to a sitting position. Percival adjusted the pillows behind her and Gwaine looked at her, his eyes placating and kissed her on the forehead. “You know I’m a stirrer. Don’t mind me sweet darlin’. But hey, that’s new isn’t it? Your ability to sense Merlin’s magic?”.

Angeline sighed smiling shyly at the two big goofballs she’d grown to love so much. Her hair needed a wash, spread out in clumps around her face and yet she still looked a picture. Young and strong, the wisdom pooled behind her almond eyes captivating, lashes curling gently against smooth olive skin. “Well as I was saying I sensed his Magic come to me. But later when I had fully awoken, I wondered where he was, and I felt my magic stretch out beyond the castle walls. It flowed as if it knew where it was going until it found him.”

Angeline caught herself before describing the thrill of feeling his magical essence so close to her own. The way it had taken her breath away when she felt Merlin’s Magic recognise hers, dancing close and warm, singing in delight as it wound itself around hers. She’d given them enough ammunition for one day.

“I could sense Lancelot was there and even the horses. Then I felt Arthur approach. I wanted to get up and go to Merlin, but I couldn’t move properly. I was starting to get agitated with frustration and then his Magic was there again, reassuring me that he’s on his way. Arthur needs him. I don’t know how I know this,” she shrugged, “but my Magic just knows.”  
  
“Wow can you sense them now?” Percival asked, curious.

Angeline closed her eyes and in an instant as she thought of Merlin, her magic stretched out again. Much quicker this time it found him and swirled around him. She could sense the two men now and the sombre mood, thick between them. Angeline felt like she was intruding and brought her awareness back into the room.  
  
“They’re down there by the stables. I could sense that they were in deep conversation and it felt wrong to stay, like I was eavesdropping”.  
  


“Yeah guess that’s something to be mindful of - to not overstep the privacy of others.” Percival commented. “You did the right thing Angie. I wonder what’s going on between those two that’s so important, though.”  
  
“I don’t know but if it’s our business to know, they’ll tell us soon enough. I’m just grateful Merlin is safe and home,” she closed her eyes and sighed. Sleep was dragging her under again, tired out from the little Magic she had just used.  
  
“You rest now Angie. We’ll get some breakfast organised and wash up so that we’re decent when you wake.” Percival stood and started to collect the basin and other items he needed to refresh and replace later. He would go and ask Gaius to check on Angie.  
  
They finished gathering their bits and pieces and were just leaving when Angeline called out groggily, “Perce? Please send him up to me, even if I’m asleep.”  
  
“We will love, don’t worry now, I’m sure he’s just as keen to see you”.  
  
“So help me, I’ll be down to kick the Princess’ arse if he holds him up much longer darlin’” Gwaine added with a scowl. Smiling at Gwaine’s protectiveness, she drifted off again.  
  



	6. Regret

Silence stretched. The horses knickered, swishing their tails at annoying insects. Vague smells of manure and hay floated in the air. The faint sounds of the town slowly waking could be heard in the distance and behind them, the kitchen staff were bustling about in the castle preparing for the new day. Merlin twirled a piece of grass looking down at the muddy ground between his legs. Arthur sat quiet and desolate beside him.

“I’m sorry Arthur. I had no idea.”  
  


“You can’t apologise for not loving someone Merlin” Arthur shook his head fondly “love is not something that can be forced.” His own words echoed back to him realising how he had learnt that lesson with Gwen.  
  
“I do love you Arthur. Just . . . not like that. There was a time many years ago in that first year I was your servant that I felt attracted to you for a time and I did wonder. . .”

“You did? What changed?”

Merlin smiled remembering. “Gwen.”

Arthur wanted to kick himself, thinking with regret that if he had only known at the time . . .  
  
Merlin continued, “I thought she was perfect for you. The perfect Queen. Strong and kind and warm and loving . . . patient. She taught you so much Arthur about how to see people beyond their station, how to be humble. I loved her for that, and I loved you for seeing her that way. Arthur, you were so happy with Gwen. How could I not be happy for you? I pushed you to admit your feelings for her and I was willing to do everything to help you get together.”

Arthur recalled all the ways in which he had roped Merlin into helping him woo Gwen, all the while not knowing his friend had feelings for him. He didn’t understand how he could love this man even more than he already did. “So, you’re saying you were willing to let your feelings for me go because you didn’t want to stand in the way of my happiness?”  
  
“Yes, of course. Don’t you see Arthur that if you truly love someone, you could never deny them their happiness, even if that means giving them up?”   
  
Arthur and Merlin held each other’s gaze for a long time.  
  


“And so that is what I’m offering you Merlin. I truly do love you and I will not stand in the way of your happiness. I mean that.” Merlin couldn’t begin to answer that. His face was rosy with embarrassment but also a disconcerting sense of affection for his King.

Arthur stood, offering Merlin his hand to help him up. Merlin smiled, still bewildered, but accepting the extended arm and allowing himself to be lifted off the ground. Once on his feet, Merlin didn’t let go of Arthurs clasped hand, pulling him into a hug, instead. They held each other close, Arthur blinking back tears as Merlin whispered “thank you, Arthur” close to the King’s ear. After a few hard swallows, Arthur finally managed, “thank _you_ , Merlin.”  
  
The King took a step back, surreptitiously raising his face to the sunrise and blinking rapidly. He cleared his throat and glanced briefly towards his manservant before breaking the silence once more.

“Speaking of love and happiness, there’s a remarkable young woman who deserves your undivided attention. She’s up in my chambers and I wouldn’t recommend moving her until Gaius has given her the all clear. I imagine you would have to fight Sirs Percival and Gwaine if you tried. In the meantime, I will arrange to have new chambers set up for Angeline.”

“I’m sure she will appreciate that Arthur. Thank you.”

Merlin turned to walk away but hesitated. Turning back, he asked, “Are you okay Arthur?”  
  
Attempting a weak smile, Arthur looked back at Merlin, his heart unburdened, his conscience clear, “I will be,” he replied.


	7. Healing Hands

Merlin turned and ran up the steps taking them two and three at a time. He was totally bamboozled by recent events, but he didn’t have time to process all of that. Right now, there was only one thing on his mind. One woman, in fact. Arthur would have to wait. Destiny could just hold its horses because his heart was filled to bursting with the want to see the object of his desire.

He paused at the top of the castle steps and looked up at the open window where he could sense Angeline dozing quietly. Cupping his hands together he whispered the spell, opening his hands to allow an elegant butterfly, with shimmering gold wings to fly up to the room above. He watched it flutter its way up and through the window before dashing into the castle.

~love~

Angeline felt something warm and light move through her body. She stretched her legs enjoying the ooziness of her limbs moving languidly under the covers. Something soft and ticklish flitted from eye lid to eye lid, making them twitch. She felt it move to her cheek. Her instinct to swipe at it with her hand stopped in its tracks as she recalled the bandages. Instead she blinked her eyes open noticing something shimmering just outside her vision. She screwed up her face dislodging the ticklish sensation and bringing into view a beautiful butterfly. She gaped at the way the creature shimmered in the light casting a spectrum of colour about the room.

Tentatively, she reached out her bandaged hand towards it and the butterfly took it as an invitation to land. No sooner had it alighted on her skin just beyond the protective muslin strips, that several other butterflies appeared, seemingly separating themselves from the slightly larger original.

Angeline’s eyes widened in delight. Fascinated she watched as each time another butterfly lightly kissed her skin another set of butterflies emerged until the room was filled with a shimmering display of colour and light, fluttering and tickling her skin all over. She giggled in delight as she watched the breath-taking display enveloping her. It felt warm and comforting like a gentle embrace. “Merlin!’ she sighed. Although the man was absent, she knew without a doubt that this had Merlin’s Magic written all over it. 

~love~

Grinning like a loon, Merlin raced through the castle skidding around corners, dodging statues and vases laden with flowers, he bounded up the stairwell to the royal wing. Urging his magic ahead to clear the path, he cast the occasional glamour to avoid being seen by the few servants and guards moving about the castle. The last thing he wanted was to be waylaid by well-meaning folk curious about his return. Honestly, he didn’t even want to see Gwaine or Lancelot, let alone Gwen who would smother him in hugs and questions. He just didn’t have time for them right now.

As he flew up the last set of stairs and skidded into the corridor leading to Arthur’s chambers he was suddenly seized with anxiety. His heart thudded loudly against his rib cage not just as a result of his mad dash through the castle. It was charged with something else. Fear. _What if he’d got this all wrong? What if his feelings for Angeline were one-sided? What if like Arthur, he had grown to feel something more whilst Angeline had simply been content with his friendship? And yet . . ._ There was no mistaking the intimate caress of her magic against his, earlier that morning. Even as he and Arthur talked, Merlin had sensed her presence close by, drawing near but not intruding. Giving him space, waiting patiently. Longing for him the way he longed for her now.

Well, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He was just going to have to lay himself bare before her. If Arthur could do it, then so could he. Merlin took his time, making the last few strides to the royal chamber door, taking deep slow breaths and running his fingers through his hair. No doubt he looked a mess, but he couldn’t wait another moment. Holding his breath, he turned the door latch quietly and gently pushed open the door.

His Magic whirled beneath his skin, vibrating and eager to surge forward towards her. His eyes flitted to the open door of the antechamber, now shimmering with a soft glow. He sucked in another half breath and then let it out slow and steady and with it he eased his hold on his Magic just enough, asking it to go gently.  
  
And now he was walking, determined, and there was no stopping this time. As she came into view her face pure bliss in a sea of shimmering butterflies, Merlin’s eyes became sapphire pools threatening to spill over with the joy and ache of seeing her. Angeline looked to him, huffing a half-sob-half-laugh and her eyes filled too. “Merlin!” she breathed, “Merlin!” closing her eyes and causing a tiny waterfall of tears to slide down her cheeks.

  
Merlin was kneeling at her side in seconds, casting a pained look at her bandages, his Magic instantly scanning her body for other hurts assessing what needed be done, whilst his eyes never left hers.

“I can’t touch you,” she lamented in a wet whisper, her lips trembling and twisting with regret.

“Oh Angie,” he breathed his face so close now, “Yes, you can,” and he was pressing his lips to hers, softly. Cupping her face in his hands his fingers a gentle caress. He paused a moment, leaning away slightly, his eyes searching hers for any hesitation.

She smiled, “yes, I can,” her words a brief delighted puff of air between them and they were kissing once more. Smiling into their kisses. Merlin could taste her tears sliding into his mouth and he gently nibbled and kissed each one away before stopping.  
  
“There’s something I need to do Angeline. Do you trust me?” he asked eyes earnest and so full of love that it took Angeline’s breath away.  
  
“You know I do,” she smiled.  
  
Heart surging with the affirmation, he grinned back.

Merlin sat back on his haunches extending his hands out in front of him, palms flat and facing up. “I need you to rest your hands on mine, Angeline. As lightly as you can manage.” He watched as the young witch rapidly shook her head with fear. “I know they must be throbbing with pain. It’s the Magic. You used so much so quickly. Your power came in suddenly and your body wasn’t prepared. You’re lucky your last act was confined to your hands – even though I’m sure you don’t feel so lucky.”

“Oh, Merlin I’m the luckiest person alive. You’re alive and you’re here,” she whispered, as she managed a watery smile.

“I am. Thanks to you sweet angel,” he leaned his hands on his thighs pushing himself forward to kiss her again. “Right. As much as I’d like to keep doing that let’s get you healed,” his eyes full of mischief. He resumed his earlier pose, palms up inviting Angeline to raise her bandaged hands to his.  
  
Angeline took a deep breath and raised her arms off the blanket, gingerly placing the bandaged bundles in the Warlock’s waiting hands. She squeezed her eyes shut as she allowed the weight of them to sink into Merlin’s hold.   
  
“Angie, I know it hurts. I can feel your pain, but I need you to open your eyes. We need to do this together.”

Her eyes opened in confusion.  
  
“We do?”  
  
“Yes, you need to syphon off some of the magic otherwise my magic will effectively continue the blaze inside you. When you feel my magic start to flow, I want you to cast, just let your magic flow through your eyes.”

“Alright,” she breathed. “I’ll try.”  
  
“Don’t try to control it . . . just, let it go. I’m right here and won’t let anything happen to you, I promise”.  
  
“I know you won’t,” she agreed.  
  
Angeline looked at her Warlock. Taking in his wild hair and rumpled look. Those broad shoulders and chest, so strong and reliable. His soft lips, full and probably still tingling from their kisses. His eyes held such tenderness and faith that they could do this together. She smiled once more then looked up beyond her love, taking in the rest of the room. The butterflies were still shimmering their light, now fluttering in a colourful canopy above them. 

Angeline felt her fingertips start to tingle and flushed at the feel of Merlin’s magic so close. As it began to seep into her fingers her eyes shimmered gold and she blew out a fine breath between her lips releasing a stream of tiny butterflies from her mouth. The continuous rush of tiny, indigo and sapphire coloured creatures rapidly soared up towards the butterflies above causing a shuffle of wings as their golden kin accommodated them. The rippling, colourful cloud above winked in the light, shifting and moving until the last tiny set of blue wings joined them.  
  
Merlin’s head was thrown back laughing silently in delight at what they had created. Angeline was laughing too, her face beaming with joy. “Take them off!” she urged.   
  
Merlin looked down at the bandages, then raised his eyes to Angeline. She nodded heartily at him. Carefully he found the ends of the muslin, neatly tucked in by Percival, and smoothly unwrapped until there were two piles of soft fabric either side of her. Her slender hands and long fingers looked slightly pink but unblemished in any way. With slight trepidation, Angeline moved her fingers, trembling a little as she lifted her hands and turned them slowly from side to side. Disbelieving and yet not surprised at all.  
  
Angeline looked through the gap in her hands to Merlin who looked pleased and wistful as he watched her. In a flash her hands were on his face pulling him towards her until their lips connected again. This time the kisses were deeper more desperate than before. Angeline revelled in the new heightened sensitivity in her hands. Caressing Merlin’s cheeks and brow, pushing her fingers through his tussled wild locks, eliciting a pleasured moan from the man. Finally, they separated gasping for air, eyes blazing with magic and something newly awakened in the pair. This was something Merlin definitely wanted to explore further but not in Arthur’s chambers!

“I feel so alive Merlin! My magic is buzzing and wanting to do so much,” Angeline looked wild and a little dangerous, he thought, but in a good way.  
  
“I can see that,” he croaked. “I can _feel_ that actually,” he admitted, his neck and cheeks flushing. “But maybe you could release some of your magic in a different way whilst we’re still in Arthur’s chambers,” he finished awkwardly. Angeline burst out laughing looking at the Warlock with fondness.  
  
“Okay Merls how about this instead?” without waiting to hear another word of protest, she reached towards Merlin again but this time her hands landed on his chest. She pressed her hands against him feeling the hard muscles beneath the fabric as she slid them across his pectorals and up over his shoulders. Merlin sucked in a breath and looked frantic at first, until his features relaxed, eyes closing as another sensation took over.

As Angeline continued to wipe her hands, slow and sensual, across his shoulders, around his neck, fingers lightly smoothing his face, over the top of his head and down the back of his hair, he allowed himself to sink into the cleansing touch. It felt like his entire body was submerged in a warm pool of water. Angeline’s hands were travelling back down the front of his shirt towards his stomach and then down his legs. Then they were gone.  
  
Merlin looked down at his body, now freshly bathed and dressed in a white linen tunic and soft tan breeches. His hair felt clean and slightly damp and he could smell the faint fragrance of sandalwood and lavender. He looked up in astonishment but was silenced as he took in the sight before him. Angeline was just finishing, sat on the edge of the bed, bent down rubbing her hands down her legs. He could see her chestnut locks freshly brushed and gleaming in the morning light, falling in soft waves down her back. She reached a hand towards the little side table for some support and slowly stood. Merlin stood too moving to help her but stopped frozen in his tracks.  
  
As she steadied her stance her hands shaking out the layers of soft white fabric that formed part of her skirts, she finally looked up raising her head and locking eyes with Merlin. She was beautiful. Her olive skin shone with health, her eyes were clear and warm, drawing him in.

  
“Let me look at you,” he breathed, holding out his hand for her to take. Walking backwards towards the light of the window, Merlin feasted on the vision before him. “You are so beautiful, Angeline,” he whispered.  
  
Angeline’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she stepped towards him. “I love you,” she confessed.

Merlin’s brow creased for a moment, “I thought I was going to say it first”.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Angeline cried.  
  
“Are you mad?! I’m not sorry at all” he said pulling her into his arms. “I love you too, Angie. So much.” He wrapped his arms around her feeling the curves of her body surrendering their weight to him as they swayed in a warm embrace, dancing to the music in their hearts. Merlin kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of rose petals and bergamot. They swayed together, lightly caressing each other’s faces and hair, awed by their declarations of love. The canopy of butterflies shifted then, shimmering apart and fluttering about the smitten pair, like blue and gold autumn leaves falling softly around them.


	8. Soggy Reunion

That’s how Percival and Gwaine found the two lovebirds, swaying in each other’s arms, intermittently sharing tender kisses, clean and whole and stunning to behold. Percival gasped his hand going to his heart.

“Oi! Oi! Oi! That’s enough there, young Merlin. Can’t believe we were defending your intentions!” Gwaine’s voice broke the couple’s reverie but they didn’t let go of one another.  
  
“I think it’s Angeline you need to worry about,” Merlin smiled, eyes crinkling as he looked down into her sparkling eyes. She blushed then and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Percival stepped into the chamber still reeling from the sight before him.

“When I saw you both standing there, dressed in white finery, so beautiful, so whole I was terrified I’d missed the wedding!”  
  
The pair laughed in delight. “No. Not yet. I’m hoping I’ll have the chance to get in first this time,” Merlin smiled teasingly at Angeline.  
  
“Yes!” she answered breathless, eyes gleaming.

Merlin knew in that moment that he had already asked, and she had given her answer. In many ways for them the deed was already done. But they would have their courtship and betrothal. They deserved to take their time. Time had finally slowed to human pace for them and they were going to savour every moment.  
  
“Anyhow that’s enough of that. Percy and I gave you plenty of time to catch up on smooching. Where’s my hug!” Gwaine yelled, striding towards Merlin, arms already open. The men clasped each other’s backs laughing and slapping each other happily. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, mate. What you did out there . . . when you fell . . . this girl . . . the two of you . . . wow, there are no words, certainly not from an unschooled lout like me”. The levity of Gwaine’s words belied the emotion behind them. “Thank you, Magic Man.”  
  
Meanwhile, Percival had dropped to sit on the bed overcome with the emotion of seeing his Angeline whole and repaired. She was knelt between his legs stretching up to wrap her hands around his neck, her face buried in his neck. “Thank you for taking care of me Perce. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweet girl. You were amazing, truly amazing, but please. Don’t ever do that again,” he grimaced a lone tear rolling down the big man’s cheek. Merlin and Gwaine looked on, their eyes moist and their heart’s aching with love for the people in this room.  
  
“Man we’re a soggy bunch!” Gwaine laughed wiping his damp eyes with the back of his hands and shaking the hair from his face.

  
All four of them broke into giggles and guffaws at that, their laughter filling the room and spilling out the window to the courtyard below. As if on cue the mass of butterflies winked and fluttered drifting out the window and dispersing into the blue sky.


	9. The Star of Arden and her Warlock

They wed in the Spring in a glade by the brook where Merlin and Angeline had first met. Percival of course had walked Angeline down to her beloved Warlock. The aisle of petals made a soft and fragrant path that tickled Angeline’s bare feet as she made her way through a small gathering of friends and family. Gwaine had been a bit miffed to share the role of Merlin’s Best Man with Lancelot but was mollified by the promise that he could make the first toast. Little did he know they had all agreed this would be a good idea to do early before he got to sozzled and embarrassed himself – or worse still, any one of them.

Gwen was Maid of Honour, looking stunning in her lavender gown with floral over-corset. Her hair was loose and soft around her shoulders with tiny cornflowers woven in around her temples. Lancelot couldn’t take his eyes off his wife who smiled even after all their years together in that shy way that was so quintessentially, Gwen.

The men all wore laced tunics and soft breeches tucked into their boots. All except Merlin, his feet were bare, and he wore the white linen tunic Angeline had enchanted for him last Spring. The cuffs and fabric around the neck had tiny butterflies newly sewn in, in the finest gold thread, paired here and there with even smaller butterflies in indigo.  
  
Elyan was the Ring Bearer proudly bringing forth the wedding bands he and Merlin had forged together from all the elements. Engraved inside each band was the simple phrase _My light shimmers for you,_ followed by their names.

The King himself was present too of course. Crownless, dressed in his finest red jacket. He would perform the ceremony and join his dearest friend to the young woman he had grown so fond of in the year that passed. It had been a difficult time for Arthur watching the man he loved so enraptured and full of life, knowing all the while that Angeline was the source of Merlin’s happiness. But as he looked at the beautiful woman making her way towards them – graceful, strong, kind and at times full of mischief – he knew without a doubt that she was Merlin’s perfect match. 

Merlin and Angeline had travelled much in the year that passed, reaching out to the Druid communities scattered within and beyond the borders of Camelot. They were determined to form strong alliances between Magic users and the non-magical peoples of all the lands of Albion. In order to achieve this, they felt it was essential for them to know and ease the hearts of men and women, to educate and allay fears, to create understanding and encourage compassion for all.

The young emissaries had earned quite the reputation throughout the realm. Merlin had been appointed Camelot’s Chief Warlock and Advisor in the Summer after the Great Battle but was still mostly referred to as Emrys of the Druids. His betrothed, as yet had no official title, but she was widely regarded as the Wise Enchantress or The Emrys Shield, for her pivotal part in the Great Battle.

There were folk that resided to the south-west on the shores of the Great Seas of Meredor that believed she was of their lineage. After Cenred’s demise, the people had slowly returned, re-establishing the local villages to thriving fishing communities. They founded the Kingdom of Arden, named after their ancestral home. Much effort was spent rebuilding and restoring the nearby, once-occupied Castle of Fyrien. They converted it into a Great Fortress where young male and female warriors were trained in the ancient arts of magic and sword.

The Castle boasted an impressive Forge that invited artisans from all over the Kingdom to study their ancient craft of Silversmithing.

Merlin and Angeline had been captivated by the unique combination of magic and metalcraft, skilfully fashioning flexible armour, light and impenetrable and exceptionally attractive. The Chief Silversmith had created what should have been breast plate, pauldron, hinge and plackart entirely out of one flexible piece of the mercury coloured metal, for Emrys to try. After seeing the sleek fit of the armour on Merlin’s torso, Angeline had readily acquiesced to the suggestion that a full suit of armour be fitted for her handsome Warlock. After initially politely refusing such a generous offer, Merlin relented when the Silversmith pointed out that a similar fit could be fashioned for his curvaceous betrothed.

The pair met with the Court Sorceress Tamsyn, a Seer and follower of the Old Religion dedicated to discovering and educating emerging magic users. Their visit took place in a fascinating tower that upon entering it gave way to a sandy beach with turquoise waters lapping soothingly on its enchanted shores. The pair had sat under the shade of palms, awe-struck by the platter of unusual, exotic fruits the gifted Seer had presented to them on something she called a Banana Leaf. The strange fruit that came from the plant, at first appeared crescent shaped and as yellow as the moon herself on summer’s eve. Shockingly, the skin could be peeled away revealing the fruit within, pale, white and spongy, yet deliciously sweet. Merlin knew he’d have to take back a bunch for Gwaine.

Tamsyn spoke to the pair of a prophecy originating from the ancient lands. It told of a young Princess turned warrior who would one day join forces with a powerful Magical Being and defend the World from Evil. It was her belief that Angeline was a direct descendent of the Princess. As Angeline’s family had all been tragically murdered when she was an infant, she had no recollection of her origins but very much doubted she was any such relation. Nevertheless, the people of Arden had warmed to the Wise Enchantress and stubbornly claimed Angeline as their lost Warrior Princess and affectionately named her The Star of Arden, for her passion and courage. 

The pair were gone for most of the Summer and Fall which had given Arthur the time and space to not only come to terms with his loss but to appreciate the invaluable role these two young people played in the creation of a peaceful Albion. The unstoppable power couple sent regular envoys to Camelot recounting their exploits and achievements. Arthur was in awe of all that the two had achieved in restoring peace and magic throughout the Kingdoms.

There were nights when he stood by the open window of his chambers, staring out into the inky night sky watching owls swoop in the moonlight and listening to the sounds of insects chirping as the castle slumbered. Arthur sent a silent prayer that Merlin and Angeline would remain safe and whole until their return.

One such night as he stood there, his eyes half-mast in silent prayer, he was startled by what appeared to be a shimmering moth fluttering in through the window and landing on his nose. He gently flicked it away, only for it to land once more upon his nose. He couldn’t help but notice the warmth and tingling that oozed from the tip of his nose and over his entire face like a soothing caress. For some reason Merlin’s smirking face flashed briefly into his vision before he was overcome by an overwhelming drowsiness pulling him back to bed. He slept soundly that night.

After that he would often be visited by a shimmering moth or golden butterfly. Occasionally a stream of tiny sapphire coloured butterflies would alight from his inkwell when he struggled with a particularly lengthy report. They would flutter over the parchment and gently drfit out the window. Arthur would suddenly find the inspiration he needed to finish the report with a deep sense of satisfaction.

Arthur looked to Merlin now, standing broad and strong, his hair tousled and longer than it had ever been, a fine and simple crown of silver birch branches woven atop his head making him look fey and beautiful. His mouth slightly open in awe and eyes already glistening as Angeline made her way towards him. Arthur smiled warmly, genuinely happy for this man who meant so much to him.

Angeline looked radiant, her chestnut tresses falling in soft swirls, shimmered as they caught the sunlight breaking through the trees. The melodic sounds of the brook bubbling and swirling around rocks; the distant steady splash of a waterfall cascading down the wooded hillside; the early afternoon bird song; and the sigh and rustle of the trees as they swayed in the breeze; created a natural symphony: the perfect bridal march.

Angeline’s gown looked spun from the finest silk, yet so sheer that it almost appeared to be translucent. The sleeves billowing out from just below her bare shoulder, looked iridescent in the changing light. Her flowing skirts, fine and shimmering like dragonfly wings, dropped all the way to the ground. Her bodice was forged in silver - a warrior’s bustier – ancient and engraved with swirls suggesting a triskelion. It was a gift from the people of Arden. She wore a matching crown of silver birch with large cornflowers at either side of her head.

Yet, it was her gentle face, the open brow, her almond eyes deep and exuding so much wisdom and light for one so young, her full and generous lips now spread in a glorious smile that drew everyone’s eye. She was a vision; magical and mystical, powerful and grounded by the earth around her. Merlin’s heart thudded hard in his chest, hardly believing this woman was soon to be his to love and play with forever and always.

Angeline locked eyes with each of the dearest people in her life as she passed them - Elyan and Mithian, Elena and Leon, Hunnith and Gaius, Lance and Gwen and her dear, dear men.

Gwaine was stood near the front, biting his lip which was no doubt quivering with the need to weep at the sight of his world laid out before him. His dearest love, Percival strong and gentle now holding their beautiful Angel firmly at his side.

Sweet Sir Percival, as doting as a father and protective as an older brother. He was neither of course, yet more somehow. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead, whispering “I love you Angie – go well,” as he let her go.

She looked to Arthur now whose eyes looked suspiciously moist as he beamed at her. He stepped forward to offer his arm and walk her to the temporary dais that had been erected for the couple to exchange their vows. “You look beautiful, Angie,” his voice low and sincere. She squeezed his arm in thanks, grinning widely and silently conveying her gratitude for this moment. Angie had not been oblivious to the big shift in Merlin and Arthur’s relationship. She had never asked Merlin about the conversation that took place a year ago between them by the stables, upon his return from the Crystal Caves. Her intuition told her that something had been lost between the men that day, and yet something greater had been gained.

As the two magical beings stepped up onto the dais a warm breeze picked up ruffling their hair and causing everyone to look up high above them to the kaleidoscope of butterflies that entered the glade, shimmering and fluttering between all that gathered there and swirling around the couple once before drifting up and into the canopy above.

The ceremony itself went by in a blur for Merlin and Angeline. All that the couple would remember is the feel of each other’s hands as Arthur wound the ribbon for the hand-fasting, the way their magic buzzed and swelled beneath their skin, eager and hungry to be freed. Their eyes locked, seeing their lives woven together growing and changing, forever at each other’s side.

And finally Arthur announced that the bride could be kissed and the newly-weds verily leapt at each other, startling the congregation into fits of laughter as Angeline threw herself into Merlin’s arms and he picked her up in the appropriate bridal style and spun her around as they kissed and kissed to the hoots and applause of all their friends.


End file.
